1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data cable, and more particularly to a data cable that detects current leakage and an electronic device using the data cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers and notebooks are widely used. The computer and notebook have a plurality of interfaces for connecting to various other electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers, to exchange data therebetween via cables. Over time, a ground contact of the computer deteriorates, thereby causing current leakage or at least a reduction in the quality of the data exchange. External electronic devices connected to the computer via the data cables may be damaged by the current leakage, or may even give an electric shock to a user.
Therefore, an electronic device using a data cable that detects current leakage is desired.